I will be back
by XxFutureWWEDivaxX
Summary: John Cena is leaving the WWE. Not only is the WWE Universe hurting, but so is Mickie. Will things be ok?


**A/N: I know John Cena has just left in the story line, but I really started tearing up when he left. So I decided to write this. I am hitting myself in the head right now because I realized that I havent done a Mickie/John Cena fic yet, and they are my favourite couple. So I hope you enjoy. Oh, and for the sake of the story, can you please just pretend that Mickie is not on TNA and is still in the WWE. **

_One, Two…_ I hesitated for a bit, knowing that if my hand touched this mat one last time, I would be fired _Three._

I had to do the right thing, I could've stayed in the WWE, and lost all respect from my friends, fans and mostly the people who made this buiesness, or.. I could of called the match right down the middle, and Randy could have won, and I will be gone. That's exactly what happened, I counted the three count, Randy won. Im gone.

I fell down and put my hands in my head, Randy was looking at me, completely shocked that I had actually made the count, making him win.

I stood up and made my way out of the ring to retrieve the WWE championship that I have come to know so well over the years. I made my way back into the ring and handed Randy the chapionship, I shook his hand and pulled him into a hug. Randy deserves this, he really does.

After hugging and shaking the fans hands, I went backstage.

I made my way to the locker room I have come to know. I knocked on the door and heard soft sobs. It broke my heart to know that she is crying because of me.

"I-im coming" She said, her voice sounded so distant. After a couple of minutes waiting at the locker room door. It finally opened to find the woman I had become so accustomed to, a petite Brunette with chocolate brown eyes and a body to die for.

Mickie James.

"J-John" She sniffed. She grabbed my hand and we made out way into her locker room.

"Im sorry" I said, wiping away the tears that I had caused from her eyes. "But I had to do it. I had to…."

"I know" She said, her voice almost a whisper. "It just hurts. You cant leave me John"

"I don't want to leave you Mickie. I really don't." I said, th tears coming to my eyes.

"Mickie. Do you remember what you always used to tell me?" I asked, my voice craking slightly as more tears formed in my eyes.

"Always do the right thing" She sighed.

"Yes, and I did. I did Mickie. I don't want you to be sad. You are the only person who really understands me." I smiled slightly while using my thumb to stroke her face.

"How am I supposed to carry on without you John? I cant last here without you"

"Yes you can" I said while pulling her in for a slight embrace. "You can because of the passion you have for this business, you can carry on."

"Without you?" She asked, I hated seeing her this way "Will you ever come back to wrestle?"

"Oh trust me, I will" I smiled while giving Mickie a kiss ontop of her head "I will be back. I cant stay away from this place"

I felt Mickies had in the crook of my neck. She placed small kisses on my neck before I pulled her face away from my neck and brushed my lips with hers.

"I love you so much" She said. The tears were all gone from her face, but I could tell that she wanted to cry. I could tell by the look in her eyes.

"I love you so much" I said as I placed my lips on hers once more. Then, suddenly out of nowhere, tears formed in my eyes. I didn't want to leave. Not only did I want to leave Mickie, I don't want to leave the WWE. It is a big part of my life, No wait, it is my life.

_XxXxX_

"I hear she's big man, 9pounds 7oz. don't worry, I am coming to see her soon. My mum, its her birthday in a couple of days. I am going back home and I am going to give her the best present she has ever had.." I choked back the tears "I am going to hug her, and im going to tell her I love her. That is something worth a lot more than money could ever buy"

I heard the crowd chant. I decided to go on, talking about the friendships I hav made in the back, especially with one special girl.

"You see. I remember when one Diva debuted on the RAW roster, you all know her. Mickie James. I was in awe when I first saw her. You see, it didn't take me long before I fell inlove with her. While everything was happening with Nexus, she was the one who would always tell me everything will b ok. She was my support, she and all of you were the reasons I kept going. So, with that said… Mickie James, will you please come out here"

I waited before I heard upbeat clapping run through the speakers of the arena. I placed my hand in my pocket, making sure that it was still there, the thing I planned on giving Mickie.

When she came into the ring, I noticed the tears in her eyes. I picked her up and hugged her and said in her ear "Thankyou for always being there"

"Your welcome" she spoke so softly, I could barely hear her.

"Mickie Laree James, you have been there for me since the ups and downs of my life here in the WWE, and I do not want this to be the end.." I dropped to one knee and pulled out a ring "Mickie. Will you marry me?"

The crowd went wild. And I mean wild, chanting and whistling.

"Yes" She said. I stood up and kissed her.

I continued and after I had finished, I grabbed Mickies hand, waved goodbye to the WWE universe, knowing I will see them again.

I made my way to the back, hand and hand with my fiance, only to be met with all the RAW roster and Kaitlyn and Naomi from NXT clapping and cheering for me. It was so emotional, I cant put it into words, I just smiled at them.

Mickie stopped at the end of the line and started clapping to, a big smile on her face. I turned around and was faced with the Viper himself, Randy Orton.

I extended my hand for him to shake it. He did, and I pulled him into a hug.

"DO what you gotta do Randy" I said, he nodded.

"Pleasure to work with you" I smiled.

"Same here" He said "Bye John" and he smiled before clapping.

I grabbed Mickies hand and started to walk out of the arena, and for the first time I let out a sigh and smile. This wasn't the last time the WWE would see me. Not in a million years.

I will be back.

**I hope ya'll liked it. John Cena is my Superman!**

**I was crying while watching John say goodbye. But never fear! I heard he is coming back before Wrestlemania. Please tell me what you thought. I would really appreciate it. And also, if you have any news about John Cena, could you please tell me. :D**

**Xoxo**

**Missy**


End file.
